Stay
by Leah7Writes
Summary: Bella was with Jacob, but they had a fight one night causing Bella to sleep with Jared creating something that wasn't supposed to be made. Bella phases and leaves. Who's is the baby? And who will Bella imprint on? Bella is from the Rez.
1. Chapter 1

BELLAS PoV

I'm running.

From what? I don't know.

All I know is that I just grew paws on my way home from school and that all my instincts told me to run, to run and to never turn back.

La Push isn't right for me, I know that but to leave it all behind forever? I couldn't do that. I'm not going to go far, but I won't return to La Push until I feel I can, could be days, months, years but the thing I'm certain of is that Jake won't stop looking until he finds me, and if he does it will break his heart.

JACOBS PoV

Bells has been missing since march 23rd 2012! It's been two whole years since I've seen the person I once thought was the love of my life.

Jared finally grew a pair and told me that him and Bella had slept together a couple of months before she had left and that he hadn't used protection. If he knocked her up and that's why she left then I swear to god! I don't care if it's against alpha orders or some shit! I'm going to kill him!

For some reason everyone is on edge, a new wolf has moved into town and we can't seem to hear his thoughts, the odd thing is that the smell is so similar and sort of feminine, they also seem to be traveling with a human, most likely a child by smell of it.

The smell always ends at a house in the middle of the woods, whenever we knock on the door the guy just looks out the window and the only glimpse we get of then is that they are definitely Quileute, dark russet skin, jet black hair and mahogany brown eyes. The eyes caught mine once and i haven't been able to get them out of my head, the only thoughts since then has been 'think, whose eyes haven't you seen for a while? You should know this!'

The answer hits me like a ton of bricks. The familiar scent, it smelling female, Jared's confession, the child, the sense of familiarity. This person isn't a male, and I sure as hell know who it is. Jared really should watch his back!

BELLAS PoV

We make it back to the house just before the boys catch up to us, I can't face them yet, I've heard rumours from around town that Jacob was a mess when I left. And everyone knows that I cheated on him with Jared, but I have good explanation. Well not really.

FLASHBACK:

Me and Jake had been fighting, he thought I had cheated on him, "I would never do that to you!" I had shouted over and over but he wouldn't listen.

He had started coming towards me, rage pure in his eyes, I backed myself into a wall. Thinking back on it now, it was a pretty stupid decision.

Jake had gotten so angry he had hit me, and he shouted,"I don't even fucking care any more Isabella! It's over! WE are over! Get out!" I had stayed still,"GET THE FUCK OUT!" He grabbed me by the arm and almost literally threw me out the door!

Jared and me had always been close as kids and we were best friends, so he obviously didn't mind when I appeared on his door step, quite obviously upset. He let me in and listened to what I had to say. I can't remember how, but somehow we ended up drinking and playing a game of truth or dare. BIG mistake! I had always like Jared as more than a friend, don't get me wrong, I did love Jake just Jared always had more of my heart, I just didn't notice until that night.

So it was Jared's turn and he asked me 'truth or dare' and I had chosen dare.

"I dare you to kiss me." Me and drink wasn't a very good mix so I did and one thing led to another and then I woke up naked, still in a very intimate position with Jared.

Jake came round within the next few days and apologised over and over, I tried to tell him, I really did! But he just wouldn't listen. Like when I told him I had done something really bad, he just said we'd work through it.

The two months later I had the stick that would change the course of my life forever in my hand... A pregnancy test. I told Jared that I might have been pregnant but he just waved it off saying I wouldn't be. I didn't have time to tell him before I was running away from La Push as a giant wolf.

END OF FLASHBACK

A/N. THIS IS JUST A TESTER TO SEE IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY, I'M NOT TO SURE BUT I LIKE WHERE IT'S GOING, SO REVEIW IF YOU LIKE IT AND IM TYPING A STORY ON MY IPOD FOR A CHANGE SO IF THERE IS ALOT OF MISTAKES THEN PLEASE FEEL FREE TO POINT THEM OUT!


	2. Chapter 2: Charlie Jared Swan

**Charlie's PoV**

I wake up from my sleep from a sound at the door, mamma told me before that if she weren't here then not to answer the door to anyone. But they seem very nice when I look out the window, like a picture mamma keeps in her purse! Mamma isn't here, she's out hunting the leaches, or mamma likes it better when I call them nits! I giggle remembering when all the kids at the day-care got them and I didn't!

I toddle over to where the door is, they must hear me because one of them says, "Hey wee guy, wanna open the door for us? We just wanna see your mommy!" They know mamma! They must be nice!

I try to remember how mamma opens the door, she turns the golden bit and pulls… I reach and try to touch the golden bit…

And I do! I twist it like mamma does and the door swings open, making me fall on my bum. "Ouchy!" I cry.

One of the big men reaches down and lifts me up, "Hey there buddy! My names Jared is your mommy here? Will she be home soon?" why does he want to know about mamma? "Is it alright if we sit and wait?" I nod my head slowly.

They sit with me for the half an hour mamma was gone, and when she comes back, she going to be upset with me for not doing what she says. Mamma is always upset, not with me, but when she goes to bed I hear her screaming, and she cries when she thinks I'm playing outside. I don't want mamma to be sad! I'm about to tell the big men to go away when I hear the door.

"Char? What's that smell? Char? Charlie? Charlie Jared Swan!? Where are you?" when she finally comes into the room she takes one look and the naughty tears form in her eyes. I wish my mamma didn't cry! I'm not gonna let her cry no more… not for anyone!

**Bella's PoV**

There have been 2 of her leaches surrounding us for days, and after the near encounter with the pack I haven't been able to get to them.

I finally gather up the courage to go out, telling Charlie what I'm going out to do and reminding him not to open the door to anyone…

_**A/N continue or not?**_


	3. Chapter 3: An Awkward Confrontation

When I come home I smell the smell I've been dreading, I shout for Charlie, but what's the use? They are with him anyway. This could go a few different ways, none of which I would like over the others. I could kick them out straight away, I could let them speak then kick them out, I could explain myself then run or I could grab Charlie and run without a word but I doubt I would make it out the door without being stopped by one of them.

I walk into the room, tears already making their way down my face, Jacob and Jared both gasp, although they both already knew it was me. I guess I did look different, I had tattoos all up my arm and across my stomach and back, my hair is longer than it has ever been, down to below my waist and in a braid. I have more muscle now, after phasing by myself and only having to care for Charlie, I managed to get into shape.

"Jacob, Jared, Samuel. Can I ask why you have made yourselves comfortable in my-my home?" I nearly chock saying 'my' if I hadn't did what I did then it would possibly be me and Jacobs or even me and Jareds.

"You know why Isabella, we need answers: to who's your son is but, judging by his name I can tell that we probably have the answer to that, to where you have been the past two years, to why you left, and also to who your parents are because although they are both Quileute neither have even a trace of wolf blood so I'm sorry but we will have to question that." Sam says.

I roll my eyes, though it's not very effective as I am practically still crying. "I'm adopted, I just don't know who my real parents are, I have been all around Washington for the past two years and I think we all know why I left. But Charlie… I honestly don't know whose he is… I'm sorry." I whisper the last part and look up directly into Jacobs's eyes for the first time on purpose since I got back and nearly sob because I know that I can never be with him again, I researched the tribal legends and read about imprinting. _Jake and I weren't meant to be I suppose_. I think sadly.

I then look to Sam who is looking at me with a mixture of emotions that I can't place. Finally I look at Jared and the second our eyes meet I feel the thing I wished wouldn't happen between us, it is literally going to shatter Jake. We imprint. And I ignore it.

"If that is all the questions you have then please, my son needs fed." I say, refusing to look at any of them now. Jacob and Sam stand but Jared is still staring at me, I see him in the mirror, I wish he wouldn't, they would be able to tell.

Sam was the first to realise, "Jared you didn't! And you too? Oh god, this just got a whole lot more complicated. Jake I'm so sorry bro, but there not much you can do now." Oh my lord Sam, was that really necessary?

I look to Jacob with a horror stricken expression and he honestly looks emotionless, this entire thing is my fault. Sam orders Jared to leave too so that he can discuss matters with me in more depth.

"We all know exactly what happened that night by the way Bella, he doesn't hate you for sleeping with Jared, and he just hates Jared for sleeping with you. Jake mostly hates himself for what happened but he won't admit it. I have to ask, do you _honestly _not know who Charlie's dad is?" I shake my head no, "Or your own parents?" I shake my head again the only reason I knew was because my mum slipped up a couple months before my sixteenth birthday but I didn't follow up on it because my grandmother had been hospitalised for months and I barely saw my parents for a while.

"I am happy to take DNA tests and I will give permission for ones from Charlie, I don't want the father not to know him but I had thought being here while all the boys were phasing would not be good idea. Hence the reason I am here now and not as soon as I gave birth. It was a mistake to leave but I doubt hanging in the past will help anybody right now." I say and Sam nods.

"I think we should get the mystery of your son's father out the way as soon as possible, I will tell you once I make arrangements for a test. I also want to talk to you about becoming part of our pack, or well more why you aren't _already _a part of it since you were born Quileute." Sam tells me.

I nod, "Yes, I agree that is most important, I will tell Char about what will happen, he is pretty easy going with most thing so I doubt he will put up a fuss. I don't know if I joining your pack at the moment would be the right decision, tensions would rise and you all don't need that stress. Although there are a few vampires you might want to keep an eye out for." I grab a notepad that was sitting on the coffee table and write down some numbers, "That is my mobile, house and my father's house phone, call me on my mobile first then if I don't answer then try the others, tell me when the test is and we will be there."

"Of course. Goodbye Bella." He says standing and making his way to the door.

"Later Samuel." I wave. Going through to Charlies room where I know he toddled off too earlier.


	4. HELP ME

Hey guys, really sorry but this isn't an update but I have been looking for this story for so long and my searching for it has become an obsession. If I give a quick summary of what I remember (I read it like 2 years ago) would someone ask about their friends on here and see if they can find it for me? I am honestly desperate!

Right so the summary. This is just everything I remember about the fic.

Bella and Edward are together, just as usual, I can't remember if their engaged or anything but they are together and Bella wants a baby but obviously Edward can't have them so they turn to Jacob. I think Jake is against it to begin with but Bella convinces him and there are terms they have to go by. It get awkward between Bella and Jake I think, but she ends up spending a lot of time with him and starts to fall in love with him and it takes a while but she get pregnant and I think the baby is called Darcy but I'm not sure. And every chapter has a song to go with it and the songs are so connected with the chapters. I think there is a sequel and the cover of one of them is a white background with a black silhouette of a wolf. I don't know if there is wolves in the story but if any knows it please please _please _get back to me! THANK YOU IN ADVANCE!


End file.
